


Anger

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [30]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisles in supermarkets are the best place for a confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

“So, do you want pasta or rice with the chicken?” Steve asks, going over the list of groceries they need and grabbing a can of tomatoes.

”I don’t know, Steve, just get whatever _you_ want to get,” Bucky says, glaring at him.

“Uhm,” Steve says, a surprised look on his face, “is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

Bucky just rolls his eyes and looks at Steve. They stand in silence for a bit, people passing by them in the aisle.

“I bumped in to your co-worker, Anna, on my way home today,” Bucky finally says, clearly annoyed as he looks Steve directly in the eyes, “and after a bit of small talk, she asked me if I knew if you were seeing anyone.”

Steve looks away with a sigh.

“Look, Buck, it’s-“

“Don’t you _dare_ say it’s complicated,” Bucky hisses, “we fucking _live_ together!”

“Bucky, i-it’s the military, they don’t understand,” Steve pleads, taking a step closer, “you know they don’t.”

Bucky furrows his brows and scoffs.

“You’re damn right I do, and I thought I was done with their bullshit,” he spits, “you can have whatever you want with your chicken, I’m done.”

“Bucky, wait, I …” Steve starts, and grabs Bucky by the arm, as he starts to leave. Bucky stares angrily at Steve until he lets go, and Steve is left behind, grocery list crumbled up in his hand.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 40.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Steve and the word was "anger".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
